


Muse

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: "Platonic" Cuddling, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: It's not weird that your bestfriend is your muse... right?
Relationships: Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Muse

**Author's Note:**

> I missed me some Deamus. Had this in my head awhile, figured I'd get it out finally. Love these boys. Hope you enjoy!

Dean had always been an artist ever since he first wrote on a piece of paper. It was natural, it was his best way to express himself. A piece of his soul was in each of his drawings. Dean had thought he had his future all planned out, he would go to art school, take some freelance jobs. Then he got his Hogwarts letter and all that changed. He supposed he still could go to art school, but why would he ever turn his back on the Wizarding World now?

Hogwarts is where he met the best friend he would probably ever have, Seamus Finnigan. The two of them got on like a house on fire. Seamus was a good looking bloke, outgoing, funny. He was accident prone as all get out though, somehow he always ended up making something explode mostly by accident. 

A lot of Dean's drawings had featured his bestfriend. He would draw him constantly. There was just something about his sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes that shone with a mirth. Seamus wasn't even aware of how much Dean drew him, he might be put off by that. It might be a bit weird. 

He couldn't help it, whenever he saw Seamus, heard his laugh he just got... inspired. Dean really figured he should stop though now that he had a girlfriend, the amount of times she almost caught him drawing the irishman was embarrassing.

"Oi! What are you so bloody secretive about? What do you have naked birds in there or some shite?" Seamus had asked him.

"It's... personal." Dean said, though Seamus was right, it was a bit stupid really.

"I'm your best mate!" Seamus declared. 

"I'm allowed some privacy aren't I?" Dean asked. 

Seamus muttered something under his breath that Dean didn't catch. He put down his sketchbook so his friend now had his undivided attention.  
\-----------------------------

"What are you drawing?" Ginny had asked, plopping down beside him. 

"It's a secret." Dean said.

"Is it going to be for me?" Ginny asked 

"Erm... yeah. For you." Dean said. Now he just had to draw a picture for her to cover his arse.  
\----------------

Dean was in a bad mood. He had seen Ginny kiss Harry earlier last night. He should have seen it coming really. He knew she had fancied him. Who was he to compete with Harry? She could have atleast talked to him first.

"Move over. Mates don't let mates sulk by themselves." Seamus said. 

Dean scooted over and made room for Seamus. Seamus got onto the bed. This wasn't the first time they had shared a bed. It had been known to happen, no one questioned it.

"I don't want to talk about it." Dean said after awhile.

"Thank Godric for that. Didn't much feel like hearing you sulk about Ginny. I like Ginny and all that rot, but you two were a horrid couple. She didn't appreciate you."

"You never told me that." Dean said. 

"Was trying to be supportive and all that." Seamus said with a yawn, he closed his eyes. 

Dean looked at him awhile, so peaceful. He thought it would make for a good picture. He then buried his face into Seamus' chest. Seamus wrapped an arm around him in response. He fell asleep comforted by Seamus' scent and embrace.


End file.
